


You Will Be Mine

by Tator



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta!Liam, M/M, Omega!Niall, alpha!Harry, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn had most everyone groveling at feet where they belong. No one dared challenge the alpha's authority because most of them feared him. That is until a new omega from Ireland joins his school. The omega decided he wasn't going to respect Zayn. Zayn decided that the little omega was going to be his, one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter Niall Horan

There was always something different about Zayn. He could never play with the other boys when he was young. They would always run off. People didn’t want to come near him. He didn’t learn why until he was older, but growing up like that was hard. He didn’t have friends, couldn’t even make friends with betas. No one seemed to want him around. 

Now at the age of 17, he knew why. Zayn Malik was an alpha. He knew that, so did anyone else who was in a ten foot radius of him. That wasn’t the strange part. The strange part was just the pure amount of dominance he lets off. When around an alpha, you could tell how strong they are. Except, Zayn let off so much that people would actually get scared of him. 

It used to bug him because he was different, and no one wanted to hang around him. He loves it now, though. He was one of the most powerful alphas in the damn town, even over some elders. It was hilarious to him. People wanted his attention. They thought they would gain some sort of reputation if they stuck around with him. They were what he called idiots. 

He didn’t go for the omegas that whored themselves out to him. He didn’t like the alphas that were bitchy enough to be omegas. And, betas were either trying to be alpha or omega. They should just stick with beta he thought. 

There were only two people he let around him that he wouldn’t hurt. One being his friend Harry that was another alpha. He was secure enough in his dominance to not get intimidated, and he was cool enough to hang around with. The second was Harry’s mate, an omega named Louis. The thing he liked about Louis was that he was only obedient to Harry. Other alphas had no control over him, and he didn’t take shit from Zayn. That was good because if Louis didn’t like him, Harry would go with him, and he would be alone again. 

Zayn was kind of jealous of them. They were already mated and both still under eighteen. (Louis was older by a hair, and held it over Harry’s head as much as he could.) He wanted that. He wanted an omega that he could take care of, someone he could just be with. Zayn didn’t go around telling people this, but he liked to cuddle sometimes, too. He just didn’t have anyone to do it with, and he certainly wasn’t going to ask some of his occasional screws. No, he was going to save his romantic side for his mate, who he hoped to find soon enough. 

He walked up to the school with a fag being lit between his lips. This was his last year in hell, and he was fucking thankful for that. He was tired of taking orders from people he knew were beneath him. Now, don’t think that Zayn was egotistical because he wasn’t really. There was just a certain hierarchy between the people. Alphas were at the top. Betas were in the middle, and omegas at the bottom. But, there was also a hierarchy in the classes as well. Zayn, being more dominant than a majority of the population, was higher than say Harry, but he was also higher than a majority of alphas, including teachers. This was all common knowledge. 

“Hey, mate, care to share those?” Harry asked walking up besides him. His curly hair was a messy on the top of his head, and he wore his usual black jeans, t-shirt, and boots. You could see the tattoos that littered his paler skin. Zayn nodded before handing and lighting a cig for the taller boy. 

“So, you go to that party last weekend? Heard someone called the cops on ‘em for like pill poppin’ or somethin’ like that.” Harry said. Another good thing about Harry, he knew where bad things were going to happen, and he also knew where to get bad things. If Zayn was feeling particularly stressed, Harry could get him something to calm his nerves real quick. 

Zayn shook his head. “Nah, mate, went over there for like a second, but got bored just starin’ at the house and left. Went to the shop for some extra work instead.” 

“You finished that hot rod, yet? It’s been like nine months or somethin’.” Harry asked. 

Zayn had started working in an autobody shop two years ago, and sometime last year the owner had a frame that he was going to get rid of. Zayn said he would take it. “Hey, buildin’ a car takes time, man. Besides, I’m only puttin’ on doors now. Should be able to drive her within the end of the month.”

“Good, cause I’m pretty sure that bike of yours will be the death of you.” Harry stated taking a drag. 

“Thanks for the concern, arsehole.” Zayn laughed. 

They sat outside watching the students shuffle past them into the school as they slowly smoked. It was peaceful, and quiet. People watching was fun for the two because most people tried to stay away from them, except for the omegas who thought they could get into the boys pants. People still haven’t figured out that Harry has been in a monogamous relationship for over a year and a half now. They were ever mated for god’s sake. 

Well, it was quiet until Harry suddenly screamed “Oh, fuck!” and stubbed the fag out quickly. “Do I smell like smoke?” He asked Zayn. He just looked over the curly haired lad curiously. “Seriously,mate,do I?” Harry looked flustered, and Zayn couldn’t figure out why. 

That is, he couldn’t figure it out, until he saw the smaller, feathered haired boy come up behind them. He started to chuckle under his breath, and Harry send him a glare that said “if you don’t shut the fuck up, I will punch you in the mouth”. (not that he could) He leaned down to hug his tanner other half mumbling some sort of term of endearment while kissing his cheek. Louis’ face scrunches up immediately as if he was thinking about something. 

He got it quickly though and smacked Harry away with curses under his breath. “Harold, have you been smoking?” He asked with an accusatory finger pointed at Harry’s nose. 

“Me? Smoking? Please, love, you know that I don’t smoke.” Everyone in their right mind could tell Harry was lying to Louis because when Harry was lying to Louis his voice went from a bass to a tenor in two seconds flat. 

Louis huffed before turning away from him and pointing the same finger at Zayn. “I blame you for this. I hope you know.” He said with a glare. Zayn didn’t do anything but smirk. He wasn’t the type of alpha to demand punishment of any omega that showed disrespect. Besides one, he found this to be the most respect an omega could have for an alpha, willing to go against someone they know is stronger to protect them, even if it’s about smoke. And two, these two were funny as hell. 

The omega walked away muttering something about being seven in the morning, and his mate was already pissing him off. Harry of course had the lost puppy dogs eyes and went after him leaving Zayn by his lonesome self. He walked down the halls to his homeroom. He didn’t have anyone he knew in that class. People knew him of course, but he didn’t bother to learn of their names. 

By the time it was lunch, he only shared one class with Harry and the other two with Louis. Harry made him promise to make sure the alphas didn’t mess with his little omega because no matter how obvious either of them made their relationship, people still propositioned. Zayn already had to tell a guy to beat it because he was flirting with Louis right in front of him. Louis had little interest in the conversation, never actually looking away from the board. 

Lunch was just the three of them in the corner of the cafeteria. Louis and Harry on one side. Zayn was on the other. Of course the couple was doing innocent couple things under the table, and of course, Zayn had to try to hide his envy of their relationship. 

The rest of the day had both Harry and Louis in his classes until last period. Maths. He wasn't bad at maths to be honest, never really payed attention, but still got good notes. The only thing that sucked was he had no one to pass the time with. 

He watched the kids file in slowly and then scatter when the bell rang. The teacher looked up from his desk and stood. “Hello class, I am Mr.-” The door opened again. This time a boy walked into class late. He wasn’t that much shorter than Zayn. Dyed blond hair, cute face, good body. He was an omega. Zayn could tell by his scent, which was intoxicating if you were curious. A thought ran through Zayn’s mind that maybe this kid was his mate. 

“And you might be?” The teacher asked annoyed. Zayn expected the omega to look away from the alpha, to look embarrassed or something for being caught. He didn’t expect this omega to look the alpha dead in the eyes while saying “Niall Horan” in a thick Irish accent. The alpha glared for the lack of respect this omega was showing him. Niall just rolled his eyes, walking to the back of the class to the seat next to Zayn. 

He was impressed with this kid to say the least. Most omegas would never try something like that, and the ones who did were usually mated to the alpha they were disrespecting. Hell, he didn’t even see that to betas. 

“That was pretty ballsy, kid.” Zayn said scanning the delicious looking omega next to him. 

The blue eyes flicked over to him, sizing him up. “Pretty sure I didn’t ask your opinion.” 

Zayn raised an eyebrow. Now in the rare case that someone couldn’t sense his dominance, he was still a scary looking fucker. He had dark brown eyes to kill. Looks to die for that added to the bad boy sex appeal, and he certainly didn’t look weak because he wasn’t. 

A part of him wanted to punish him right here and now until he was begging for forgiveness, but yet another part wanted to start a long psychological warfare that would break his will power down and submit to him. All of him was in agreement though. This kid was going to be his, oh yes, he certainly was.


	2. Jus' Go Screw Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn likes to get under this little omega's skin.

Zayn never thought he was going to be into the whole punishing an omega thing, but then again he never thought he would try to go after an omega that wasn’t subservient to everything that Zayn wanted. He always thought he was going to settle down with a nice, little, obedient omega that would already be trained nicely for him. That was until Niall came along though. Now all he can think about was having the Irish lad submit in every possible way to him. 

He mulled over some ideas in his head as he waited for Harry and Louis to join him. There were so many possibilities of what he could do. It could be quick. It could be slow. It could be painful for the omega, or it could be just as pleasurable for the both of them. It all really depended on how the other behaved, Zayn decided. 

Harry walked up with a sour look on his face. Something told Zayn that it had to due with the fact that there wasn’t a tiny little omega next to him. “What’s got your britches in a bunch?” He asked. 

“Louis is sick, and of course, his mom is bein’ a little bitch and won’t let me see him.” Harry grumbled. 

“I thought Louis’ family liked you.” Zayn mused. 

Harry nodded. “They do! Well, they did. His sisters still like me. It’s jus’ she saw me attack a guy for gettin’ a little too friendly with him, and it reminded her of her ex or somethin’ like that. Not my fault he was a tool!” 

“Well, did you attack the guy for no reason? Because then you would be like her ex, and then she would have a reason for not likin’ you.” Zayn asked. 

“Oh no, I had a reason. A reason as big as an unwanted hand on my mate’s arse.” Harry explained. 

“I get it, mate. I get it,” Zayn agreed. “You jus’ got to suck up. Bring her flowers and chocolate or whatever girls like.” 

“I don’ know what girls like! That’s why my mate is a bloke.” Harry yelled. They got a couple looks, but no one stared too long once they realized who it was. 

Harry continued to mumble under his breath about random shit Zayn only had mild interest in. His attention was really placed on the omega that was at the end of the hall. He was talking to a beta he knew, Liam or something like that. They were a little too close for Zayn’s liking, and Harry seemed to notice his friend’s change in mood. 

“Eh, you know that kid or somethin’?” Harry asked amused. Zayn didn’t get jealous of omegas. He just didn’t. He usually didn’t care enough about anyone to have a reaction. His occasional screws didn’t even get that much pleasure out of it. Once he came, they were out of his house. 

“Yeah, or somethin’,” he stated before heading off to his first class. 

School held little interest today, well ever, but today especially. He couldn’t concentrate on a single thing anyone was saying to him. His mom’s text about his dad and her going out and him watching his sisters didn’t even register for a few hours. He was just out of it today. All he could think about what his tan fingers raking down pale skin would look like, or what screams would sound like coming out of the Irish lad’s mouth. Needless it was a very long day. His only solace being he got to mess with harry all day about his pout, and the fact that he would see the object of his affections very soon. 

Zayn was one of the first people in the class, taking the same seat in the very back of the room. He noticed that people steered clear of him again, and just seconds before the bell rang, Niall came walking in like he had plenty of time. The only seat was next to Zayn, and the alpha couldn’t help but smirk at that. 

“Actually on time today, I see.” He said. He wasn’t worried about talking in class because the teacher would never call him out on it. 

“Oh, bugger off.” Niall replied with a roll of his eyes. 

Zayn moved closer to the other. “Are you always this rude? Or am I just that special?” 

Niall looked over at Zayn then with a sneer on his face, but all Zayn could focus on was the shade of blue his eyes were. God, he was already in too deep, and this kid was nothing but a punk. “Are you always this nosy? _Or am I just special?_ ” 

“Feisty, I like it.” Zayn said with a smirk. 

“I really don’ care what you like or not.” Niall rolled his eyes again, looking back to the head of the class where the teacher was supposedly teaching. Zayn hadn’t noticed. 

“Careful now, don’ want those pretty eyes of yours to roll out your head.” 

“Do you mind?” Niall snapped. “I’m trying to listen.” 

“I don’t mind at all, love.” Zayn winked and Niall had to suppress the groan at the back of his throat. 

He looked back at Zayn with an icy glare. “Don’ call me that.” 

“What?” Zayn faked innocence. “Love?” 

“Yes, that,” he confirmed. 

“Why not?” He asked. “I think it describes you quite well. Lovely face, lovely body, and certainly a lovely personality.” 

“Oh, jus’ go screw yourself already!” Niall yelled. 

People’s head snapped over to them, including the teacher’s. The whispers started immediately. They just couldn’t believe someone would say that to _Zayn Malik_. It was just unheard of, and to be honest, if it was anybody else, and I mean _anybody_ , Zayn would have knocked them out already. He was completely amused with this actually. Now people would start asking Niall about Zayn, telling him he shouldn’t mess with him and that he was lucky to get away. Then maybe, Niall would realize just who the hell he was dealing with.

“Was there something you like to share, Mr. Horan?” The teacher asked. 

“Nothin’ I need to share with you.” He snapped back. Zayn just smirked and leaned back in his chair. Niall was cute when he was mad he decided. 

The teacher was fuming to say the least. This was the second time this puny omega had disrespected him, so of course he did the only reasonable thing a teacher could do and give Niall a week’s worth of detention for disrupting class and talking back. Niall just cursed under his breath, turning to Zayn and quickly shot an “I hate you” at him. Zayn smirked, replying with “not for long.” 

He was satisfied for the rest of the day, and then the rest of the night, and then the next morning. Harry noticed at asked why, and of course Zayn told him everything about the Irish omega. He told him his plan to get under the other’s skin, and even how intoxicating he smelled. Harry told him he was playing in dangerous waters. Omegas are hard enough to court, and if the omega hated you, that was just unheard of. He knew Zayn would do it though because what Zayn wants, Zayn gets. 

Louis was back that day, listening and scoffing at everything Zayn had to say. He did end up giving him some advice though. He was Zayn’s friend after all, and he actually had met Niall. Liam had introduced them during one of his classes, and Louis thought the other omega was a little off. There was something that was just strange about him. He wasn’t unpleasant just strange. 

Zayn had asked him to get more information for him. Louis had more connections around the school. He was actually quite popular, not that Harry cared or noticed. Louis never really introduced other friends to his mate because one, he was afraid something would piss Harry off, and Harry was already scary enough to the rest of the school’s population. And two, he didn’t have close enough friends for him to actually care about them meeting his boyfriend. 

The next maths period he had learned quite a bit about his new obsession. He just moved from Mullingar, Ireland. He was seventeen years old. He was the new neighbor of Liam, except he lived in a much smaller house. He loved food, and he played guitar. That was all people knew about him. Zayn was hoping for something more personal. All he got was superficial stuff he could easily learn himself, but it was better than nothing. 

“Hey, cutie,” he greeted when once again the only seat left was the one next to him. 

“God, not you again,” was what he got in return. 

“Oh yes, me again,” the smirk was already playing at Zayn’s lips. 

“Can’t ya jus’ leave me alone? You already got me into shit, and I really don’ need another week’s worth of detention.” Niall suggested. 

Zayn tsked. “No can do, love.” 

Niall groaned. “Don’ call me that,” he told Zayn again. 

“You really want to get into this argument again?” Zayn asked. 

Niall shot a quick glare over to the other. “What do you want?” 

“I thought it was quite obvious,” Zayn stated. “I want you.”


	3. Of Course You Are

"Wh-What?" Niall stuttered. 

"I want you, Niall." Zayn repeated. 

Niall shook his head looking to his desk then back to Zayn then back to his desk. "This doesn' make any sense," he muttered, mainly to himself. 

"What doesn't make sense?" He mused. 

Niall's head shut back up to him. He just stared into the brown eyes that looked so openly back at him. He searched for something, anything that would make sense of this situation in his head. Sighing he looked back at his desk. "What's wrong?" Zayn asked him then. This wasn't really how he expected this to go. He though there would maybe be more yelling, or agreeing, or even just plain walking out. There were multiple plans in his head, but none of them included Niall looking so . . . nervous. 

Niall ran his pale hands through his hair, and Zayn could have sworn that he saw his fingers shaking. "Look . . ." He trailed off. 

"Zayn," he stated, realizing that he never properly introduced himself. 

"Zayn, of bloody course," Niall muttered looking at the desk in front of him. The tanner felt a sense in pride that the boy knew who he was. He hoped his infamy would get around to the Irish lad. "You can't just go around to any omega you see and say you want them. It doesn' work like that." 

"I don' see why not. I want you. The only thing that matters is if you want me, too." Zayn stated. 

The bell rang overhead the two as they continued to stare at each other. Niall seemed to snap out of it though. The cold hardness came back to his eyes as he spat a quick "jus' fuck off," to Zayn and left quickly. The Bradford boy was stunned. He changed so quickly, and he was bloody fast, too. There was something off about that omega. That was obvious. He just didn't know what it was. He obviously didn't have a problem with being disrespectful to the alpha, but the way he went from nervous to rude so quickly was just down right odd. He was stumped. 

Zayn sighed, walking out the school doors to the wall where he would usually meet Harry and Louis after school. They would decide if there was anything worth doing after school or not, usually there was something more exciting than homework though. Harry was the only one out there right now though, leaning against the bricks. Zayn was reminded why people called Harry a model all of a sudden. If Zayn didn't have his sights on someone else, he might have swooned the way Harry had one leg propped against the wall with his curls blowing in the wind slightly. 

"Hey, mate," he greeted the giant, taking out a cigarette. Harry gave a similar greeting back before he started eyeing the fag in the other's hand. He watched the smoke fall out of Zayn's mouth after an extremely long drag. "Do you wan' one?" 

Harry quickly shook his head. "Nah, Louis will get on my arse if I do. I told him I wouldn', you know?" 

"You're so whipped, mate." Zayn chuckled. He didn't hear Harry say he would rather be whipped than alone though. They waited there for a few more minutes. Neither of them said anything more, and that was one of the things with their friendship that worked so well. The silence didn't bug them too much, and it wasn't awkward or anything. 

Louis came running up shortly after. His face was red, and he was panting. Harry pushed himself off the wall. "You alright, love?" He asked slightly concerned. 

The omega didn't pay much mind to him though. He actually pushed the other boy away from him, heading straight for Zayn instead. "Do I have some news for you." He stated. Zayn gave him a curious expression. "So, I was talking to Liam today. You know, that beta that you see Niall with sometimes, his neighbor?" Zayn nodded. "Well, he was tellin' me some interestin' things about your bloke when he came running up to us with this crazy expression and just started bablin' about something. He kept sayin' really weird things, and Liam couldn't calm him down for like five minutes. But, I ended up catchin' some of the things he rambled about, and I think you might find some of 'em interestin'." Zayn gave him a look that told him to continue talking. "He kept saying things like 'he couldn't want me' and 'he's crazy'. There was also a couple of 'my father's gonna kill me' and even a couple muttered 'alphas' and stuff like that." 

Zayn shook his head. "That doesn' make any sense." 

"Well," Louis said. "No, not really to you, but it does actually make some sense, ya know? Well, it makes sense to me." 

"How does it make sense to you exactly?" Harry pipped up. 

"He's got alphobia, so it would make perfect sense that he would act this way. He's all disrespectful and tough around you, but once you get him away from you, he's a scared, little omega that panics at everything. The only part I can't figure out is what caused it. Usually it comes from a trauma of some sort, but the way he acts, it seems to be on going." Louis explained. 

Both Harry and Zayn looked at the small boy with confusion. "Alphobia?" Zayn asked. "What's that mean?" 

"Alphobia: the fear of alphas."


	4. The Problem With Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple people had pointed out that the original post was in the wrong point of view, which is completely correct. So, I fixed it and some of the errors that you guys were kind enough to point out to me. Hopefully I'll get a new one up soon, and sorry for all the people who have waited a long time only to get an edit.

"That’s not a thing," Zayn replied simply.

Louis gave him an unimpressed look. "Yes, Zayn," he countered. "It is, and I'm pretty sure Niall has it."

"Why would an omega be afraid of an alpha? Their instincts alone should go against that." Zayn pointed out.

"Essentially, yes, that's the point, and that's why you don't see it very often. He's probably the only one around here to have it." Louis agreed.

"Um, hate to interrupt your guys' little discussion," Harry murmured. "But, how are we sure he even has this? And, how would he get it? It's not exactly the same as like being afraid of spiders or somethin'."

"These are very good questions, Hazza," the alpha preened under his omega's attention. "And the answer is quite simple. Niall is quite timid when I, an omega, met him, and when he is around Liam, a beta, he isn't as timid, but still mostly. Now when Zayn, our dear alpha here, talked to him, he wasn't timid at all, quite the opposite, and you said when he talked to other alphas, he was just as snippy?" I nodded. "Well, lads, what's one thing that would turn off an alphas attention almost immediately?"

"Disobedience," Harry shrugged.

"Dominance," Zayn responded with him.

"Exactly," Louis agreed to both. "The typical alpha would immediately lose interest in an omega that wasn' the typical, well behaved omega. Let's face it, you lot are kind of lazy, and want to find a mate that's already nicely trained for you."

"Why is Harry with you then, Lou?" Zayn asked, tilting his head. So bite him, an omega is telling him about something that shouldn’t exist. He was getting a little spiteful. 

Harry snickered as Louis rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, alphas put more effort when it's their true mate and not some heat mate. And, I'm a great mate, thank you. I got plenty of courting requests before Haz, and I still get them." Harry growled at the thought of someone chatting up his omega. He was quite possessive. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Haz. I always tell them not in their wildest dreams, and if they continue to bug me, I send them your way." Harry still pulled his mate closer to him, glancing around for other alphas, even betas, around them.

"As much as I love to hear about your loyalty to Harry, can we get back to the point?" Zayn sighed.

"Right, back to the point, Niall's freak out must have been because his defense against alphas failed, and he doesn't have a backup plan. So, he panicked." Louis concluded.

"How did he get it though?" Harry asked again.

"And, how do I fix it?" Zayn added.

"From the instances I know of, the omega was taught from a young age that alphas aren't what they really are. Like, I know of one case, when the omega's parents are in an abusive relationship. It taught the omega that alphas are all violent. It messes with how their instincts form, so Niall's instincts are right on point for whatever situation he must be in," Louis explained before looking over at Zayn with an almost guilty look. "I can't tell you how to fix it though, you can try to teach him what alpha's real rolls are, and how you will treat him like he should be treated. But," he paused. "You shouldn't get your hopes up, Z. Most omegas with alphobia never mate.”

Zayn nodded as a pit formed in his stomach. He didn't know why though. He didn't even know the kid! But, he still wanted a chance. Every fiber of his being says that he found the right one, his mate, and now, there was little hope. Typical, just typical. Heaven forbid something normal happens to him.

He said his farewells to the pair before going home. His mum asked why he looked down all night, but he shrugged it off. Even his little sisters proved to be of little amusement. His father came in at one point because his mum asked him to see what all the sulking was about. The only thing he did was ask if it was omega stuff. When Zayn nodded, he got everyone off his back.

That night he stared at his ceiling, going over his options. There weren't many. Louis said to show him how other alphas act, normal alphas, but Zayn wasn't a normal alpha! He couldn't show him something he didn't know himself! This is frustrating. That's what he’s decided. He can't fix something when he didn’t know how it was broken.

But Niall wasn't broken. He was just scared of an alpha, an alpha that wasn't normal either. Zayn just has to show him he’s better, but how?

He groaned in realization.

Great, he thought. Just fabulous.

He was going to have to make friends.


	5. Peanut Butter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn likes to share his lunch, but only with the omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little late, and by a little I mean a lot, but better late than never, right :)

Zayn walked up to Liam with a sour look on his face. He didn’t want to do this. He hated talking to people. Well, most people, he could handle his family, and Harry and Louis, and Niall is fun to talk to. But he had to talk to other people. He didn’t like other people. 

“Liam, right? ‘M Zayn.” He said holding his hand out. 

Liam looked at him for a second, and then looked down at his hand. Zayn cleared his throat impatiently. Come on, he thought. If he was going to try to be polite, the other guy could at least try back. He wasn’t that scary. Well, he was, but that wasn’t the point. 

“Um, yeah, Liam Payne. Nice to meet you.” Liam said shaking his hand quickly before turning back to his locker and grabbing some books. He looked back over to Zayn who was still standing in the same spot. “Can I help you with somethin’, Zayn?” 

“You know Niall, right?” Zayn asked. Liam nodded. “I, uh, I’m trying to court him, and uh, was wondering if you could help me out.” 

“Uh, we’re friends, yeah. Don’ know I can help you, though. He’s not the biggest fan of yours, you know.” Zayn nodded to Liam’s response. 

“You like Harry and Louis, right?” Liam nodded. “Then here’s the plan.” 

The day went slowly, too slowly. Zayn just wanted to see his boy already, and with this little plan, he could see him even earlier than the last class. He just had to make it to lunch first. Correction, he had to make it to lunch without killing someone. That was proving to be difficult, but he made it. 

He sat across from Harry and Louis at their usual table looking straight at the lunchroom door. “What ya doin’, mate?” Harry asked. 

“Waitn’ for Liam. He’s supposed to bring Niall with him. I’m taking a different approach these days.” Zayn said still starring straight at the door. 

“You think that’s a good idea? You’ve been kind of a jerk to the kid.” Harry questioned. Zayn would have glared at him if he didn’t know Harry had his best interest at heart. The alpha shrugged, turning back to the door mumbling something about he wanted to try. 

When they finally came into the lunchroom, Liam found Zayn pretty quickly. He wasn’t hard to find seeing as though people kept a pretty wide birth from their table. Zayn then locked eyes with Niall who had his hard facade on already. Liam must have told him that they were going to sit at Zayn’s table already, but that was okay. Zayn had a plan. What was it again?

“Hey, Liam. Hey, Niall,” Louis greeted cheerily. “You guys know Harry, right?” Harry nodded at each of them as they sat down. Liam, already being friends with the couple, quickly got grossed into a meaningless conversation. 

Zayn was watching Niall from the corner of his eye. He sat there tearing up his foot but not eating. He looked so small to Zayn then, like a regular Omega who was timid and shy. “The food here is total shit.” Zayn whispered over to him not wanting the over guys to hear him. Niall looked up at him quickly before nodding and looking back down. 

“Here,” Zayn said, pulling out a sandwich from his bag and sliding it over to Niall. “My mom always makes me and my little sisters the same lunch, so it’s just peanut butter. But it’s way better than anything here.” 

Niall stared at the sandwich for a few seconds before blinking and looking back up at Zayn. “Go ahead, take it. I usually get lunch after school, and I’d rather let you have it then throw it out.” Niall still seemed apprehensive to the alpha, so Zayn pushed it slightly closer to him. “It’s okay. You can have it.” 

Niall nodded quickly before taking the sandwich and taking a bite. “Thanks,” he mumbled quietly before continuing to eat. 

“Any time, bug.” Zayn said with a smile. Niall looked up at him slightly, and for a moment Zayn thought he was going to fight him on the pet name again. But he just looked back down, and Zayn saw his checks redden slightly. 

He’s going to take today as a win.


	6. Touching Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn Malik: master at awkward flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait!

The whole “being nice” plan seemed to be going slightly better than Zayn initially thought. Niall took his peanut butter sandwiches every day and while they still didn’t talk much, they talked more than they did in the beginning. 

“Hey, bug,” Zayn greeted as Niall sat down next to him. Niall looked up at him and nodded in greeting. Zayn slid the sandwich over without a word, and Niall took it. Zayn still felt the same satisfaction when the omega took the sandwich. He took it as a sign of hope each time. God, this omega was already making him a sap, and they haven’t even gone on a date yet. 

“Did you finish the maths homework?” Zayn asked him. “I didn’ really understand it.” He heard Niall snort as he took a bite of the sandwich. Zayn raised him eyebrows in surprise. Niall hasn’t made many sounds in the past week he has been sitting at the table. “Got something to say, blondie?” Zayn asked in a playful tone. 

“I’ve seen your grades in that class. You do better than me.” Niall’s eyes flicked over at him quickly before he briefly smiled and went back to the sandwich. “Don’ understand it. Bullshit,” he muttered. 

Zayn was thinking about adding onto the conversation, but he didn’t want to push it for the day. This seemed like a good start for this week. He just pushed the fondness down into his chest and chuckled to himself. 

The days seemed to go by like that for a few weeks. Zayn was on his best behavior all the time. He was even being nice to people when Niall wasn’t around just in case the word got back to him. They spent their lunches together, sharing food and making small conversation. He didn’t try to push the conversation in maths class anymore. If it happened, it happened he decided. But, no more forceful alpha he promised. Though he will admit that it took a lot of will power not to just try to force the things the way he wanted them to be. 

Zayn was sitting on his usual brick wall waiting for the happy couple’s arrival, smoking as usual. Harry arrived first which wasn’t unusual. 

“So, I’ve been thinkin’.” Harry stated as he jumped up onto the wall next to Zayn. 

“Oh gosh, you’ve been thinkin’? Hope you didn’ hurt yourself now. Should I go get a doctor for ya now?” Zayn mocked. 

Harry pushed Zayn off the wall which was followed up by a growl. Harry didn’t seem bothered by it though. One of the many reasons that Zayn loved his best friend. “Ya want to actually listen to my brilliant plan? It’s about you winning your betrothed’s heart.” 

“You have my attention.” Zayn replied. 

“Let’s invite them to ice cream.” Harry said with a happy smile on his face. He seemed so proud. Zayn had no idea why. 

“Right, and what will that accomplish?” Zayn asked, not going to mock him outright. 

“Well,” Harry started like he was glad Zayn asked. “There has been progress with our little lunches, but I’m sure you’re wantin’ more. So why don’ we expand? Let’s invite Niall and Liam out somewhere and then you can make another move or somethin’.” 

Zayn hummed. “Ya might be onto somethin’, which is quite rare. Usually Louis comes up with all the good ideas out of you two.” 

“Hey!” Harry responded with offense at the same time Louis came up questioning, “What do I do?” 

“Louis,” Harry said sliding off the wall. “I’m bein’ a good mate to Zayn here, and all he does is mock me in return.” 

“Aw, poor thing” Louis cooed. 

Zayn rolled his eyes. “How are you the alpha again?” Harry didn’t bother to respond with anything but sticking his tongue out. That only further proved Zayn’s point. 

Anyways, ignoring Harry’s idiotic ways, the pan was somewhat decent, and they all decided to go through with it when lunch rolled around. Zayn put the sandwich on the table while waiting for the rest of the gang to join him. 

He hoped this all worked out. The more time he spent with Niall, the more he just wanted to spend all his time with him. He got so distracted thinking about the omega. Sometimes he would have to stop working on the cars at the shop because he was so out of it. You really should be one hundred percent focused on using the power tools in your hand and not the omega that wasn’t even around. 

The couple were the first to get there, followed by Liam, and then Niall sat down a few minutes later. It took Zayn all his will power not to smile like an idiot when Niall just took the sandwich without question. He liked being a part of the Irish lad’s routine. 

“Isn’ that right, Zayn?” He heard Louis ask. He stop staring at the omega to look up the others at the table. 

“’M sorry?” Zayn asked. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “We were just inviting the lads out with us later.” 

“Oh, right. Yeah, we were going to go cause havoc at the ice cream parlor and maybe hit up the dock. Would you guys want to come?” Zayn’s focus shifted between Niall and Liam. Niall seemed to look up at Liam waiting for his answer before he gave his. Zayn then focused on Liam hoping that his gaze was either desperate or threatening enough that Liam would give the right answer. 

“I have no plans,” Liam replied with a shrug. “Seems fun.” 

Zayn looked over to Niall who quickly looked back to him before looking back at Liam. “Yeah,” he said. “I could go out for a while. Can’t stay out too late though.” Zayn slumped over in relief. 

“Sounds grand,” Louis smiled. “We’ll meet you guys outside the front of the school.” 

~~

Zayn was so nervous. He had to skip his last class with Niall just because he thought he would ruin his entire chances. He was the first one out in the front of the school. Waiting made it worse he realized. He should have gone to class. He would have gotten his fix by then. 

Niall was the first one out. Zayn didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

“Learn anything good?” Zayn asked. 

“You would know if you came to class instead of skippin’,” Niall shot back with a small smile. 

“Nah,” Zayn replied. “That guy gets on my nerves. I’d rather learn it from the text back. At least than I’m not annoyed while also havin’ to learn.” 

“Tell me about it. That guy is the worst!” Niall laughed. “Gosh, if I was smart enough I’d do the same. I hate that class.” 

“I could always help you out. I’ve been told ‘m a good teacher.” Zayn offered with a smirk. 

Niall looked up at him with a playful eye roll. “And who told you that? Your mum? Cause then it doesn’ count.” 

“Plenty of people,” Zayn said holding a hand to his chest in mock offense. “I’ll have to prove it to you sometime.” 

Niall looked back down while shaking his head slightly. Zayn could have sworn there was a blush dusting his pretty cheeks. 

Once the entire group showed up, they started walking to the parlor down the road. The couple immediately snaked around each other as they started to walk, but Liam didn’t seem to mind as he walked ahead of Zayn and Niall to keep up with the pair. 

Zayn thought Liam was an interesting guy. He was kinda bland and quite innocent. But Zayn couldn’t find anything bad about him. The only thing he could possibly dislike is the fact that Niall seemed more interested in Liam than him. But he wasn’t jealous. Zayn Malik didn’t get jealous. He just wished that attention was focused on him, Niall’s true mate, and not some beta. But like he said, not jealous. 

When they arrived Louis pulled Harry up to the counter with complete interest in the sweets. There was a reason the kid was so hyperactive. 

“Do you plan on getting anything, Liam?” Zayn attempted for polite conversation. 

“Yeah,” Liam shrugged. “I don’t come here very often, so might as well. Did you want anything Niall? I can cover you.” Zayn glared at Liam hoping he saw where his mistake was, but then again Liam didn’t seem very with it all the time. 

“I’m okay. Go ahead.” Niall said. Liam nodded and walking up to the counter with the couple. 

“Sure you don’t want anything, bug? They have milkshakes to die for here.” Zayn offered. 

Niall looked down sheepishly. “I’m okay.” 

“Come on,” Zayn said, nudging him encouragingly. “We can split one. They’re too good to pass up. Besides you seem like a chocolate kind of bloke.” Niall looked back at him and nodded with a small smile. Zayn couldn’t help but smile back. 

Niall and Zayn didn’t talk much while they shared their shake, though they did have some small conversations. Their thighs were touching the entire time, and that was a good enough step for Zayn. 

It was even better when that habit continued the next day at lunch, but it made it all the harder to look but not touch.


	7. If You Happen to Show Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn finally gets a kiss.

The teacher walked down the aisle, sliding previous quizzes onto each student’s desk. Niall got his first and then Zayn. He took a little bit of satisfaction in knowing that the teacher wouldn’t look him in the eyes out of fear. It made him feel tingly inside sometimes. But he wasn’t like that anymore. Nope. No, siree. He was on the straight and narrow. He was the nicest alpha at the school and the sweetest guy in the universe. Well, only when Niall was around. Everyone else could still go fuck themselves, he decided. 

Niall sighed before slouching further into his chair that Zayn noticed was slightly closer to his ever since they started having lunch together. “What’s wrong, bug?” 

Niall looked at him through the corner of his eyes before showing the quiz over to Zayn. A big, red F was circled at the top. Zayn nodded with an apologetic smile. He didn’t even look down at his paper, already knowing that an A was probably on the top. 

“Now, the test is tomorrow, and it will be a significant part of this term’s note. So I suggest those of you who didn’t do so well on the quiz to study up,” the teacher said. Niall looked like he wanted to be swallowed whole. Zayn wanted to reach out, wanted to touch him. Didn’t know what he would do, really. But a little skin to skin contact seemed very appealing, especially with that little frown Niall had on his face. 

The bell rang shortly after that, and the students quickly filed out. “Hey, Niall,” Zayn said as he stood up and stretched. “I could help you study, if you want. I wasn’ kiddin’ about me bein’ a good teacher.” 

Niall looked up at him for a second with a surprised face. “Oh, uh, yeah, that would be great, but um, I shouldn’. My dad doesn’ like me goin’ out with people without knowin’ them first, you know. The ice cream was because I told him I was goin’ with Liam. And, um, I would say you would come back to mine, but uh, my brother is home. And yeah.”

“Oh, alright. I totally get protective dads. You should see mine with my sisters. Looks like a bear or somethin’, like he’s always ready to strike.” Zayn tried to shrug even though it felt like his entire being was just rejected. It was crazy how much he wanted the omega’s approval after knowing him for only a few months.

He collected his stuff and was about to say goodbye to the Irish boy when Niall reached out and grabbed his arm. “But, uh, I could just say I’m goin’ to the library. If you happen to be at the library too, well, that is completely out of my control.” Zayn probably should have listened to that sentence more. Probably really should have, but Niall’s hand felt like it was permanently scarring its imprint onto Zayn’s arm. And suddenly all he wanted to do was feel that feeling all over his body, for a very extended period of time. 

He just nodded, hoping it looked convincing. Niall smiled. Zayn melted. 

Niall told him he would meet him out by the wall before turning to where his own locker was down the hall. And Zayn shuffled out to where Harry already was. “Hey, mate. What’s up with you? Look like you’ve seen a ghost or somethin’.” 

“I think Niall and I are goin’ hang out, like one on one.” 

“That’s great, mate!” Harry clapped him on the back with a big smile on his face. “You alright, Zayn? You’re starting to look a little green.”

“What do I do? What do I say to him? Oh, god. This is gonna be a disaster.” Zayn covered his face with his hands and groaned. He heard Harry laugh, and didn’t even have the energy to flick him off. What was happening to him? Zayn Malik doesn’t get _nervous_. 

“Just do what you’ve been doin’, mate. He seems to like that enough if he’s hangin’ with you today. I mean, there isn’t a formula to courting, ya know. I could tell you how I got Louis, but it would make no difference for you. Niall is a completely different person. Just do what feels right.” 

“When did you become the older, wiser one?” Zayn mumbled. 

Harry laughed again. “I’ve always been the wiser one. Just no one ever listened to me. Anyways your boy is comin’, so wipe the sour look off your face.” 

Zayn turned around in time to see the blonde walk up, hands worrying into the strap of his backpack. He couldn’t help but smile at how cute he looked biting his lip and acting all timid. “Hey, bug. Ready to go?” Niall nodded, and off they went. 

Two hours later, Niall groaned and dropped his head onto the book in front of him. Zayn couldn’t help but chuckle a little. He would have ruffled his hair, but he didn’t know how much he was allowed to touch. He already had his arm stretched across the back of the chair the entire time. His hand would occasionally brush against Niall’s arm. They just fit so perfectly. Zayn was intoxicated by it. 

“Come on, Ni. You’re getting it. You’re doin’ real well, bug. Problem 's almost done. Look.” Zayn tapped against the notebook that was out in front of him. “Just one more step.” 

“You said that like a million steps ago. Not my fault you can do all this shit in your head. How’d you get so smart anyways?” Niall sat back up and picked up his pencil again. 

“Just part of my natural charm, babe. Helps me get all the cute, little omegas like you to stick around.”

Niall scoffed and looked over at him. “Oh, yeah. I’m sure they all come for your pretty face and then stay for the excellent math tutoring.”

Zayn didn’t know whether to comment on the fact that Niall just called him pretty, so he decided to not to. “Got you to stay, didn’ it? Gotta count for somethin’.” Niall blushed and looked back down to the problem.

“So, I just have to foil this, and then square this. And that’s my answer.” Zayn leaned closer to take a look at the problem before nodding with a small smile on his face. “That’s it exactly, bug. You got it.” Niall cheered. He smiled bigger than Zayn had ever seen and he wanted it tattooed on the back of his eyelids. 

Niall looks over at Zayn, and he suddenly became very aware of how close their faces really were. So close, that if Zayn concentrated he could feel Niall’s breath across his face. He thinks that he could count every single freckle on the blonde’s skin this close, and he suddenly wondered if they were equal to the stars because they were hell a lot prettier. “I really would like to kiss you right now,” Zayn whispered. He didn’t expect anything to come out of it, but then Niall nodded. And you certainly didn’t have to tell him twice. 

He reached up and ran his thumb across his check before pressing a kiss into the corner of his omega’s mouth. Niall turned and caught it, and Zayn has definitely kissed people before but he suddenly felt like this was the first time he had ever pressed his love into someone else’s skin in hopes that they could feel the burn of it. It was the first time that a few seconds felt like an eternity. 

They didn’t talk as Zayn walked him home from the library. And that somehow was perfectly fine with him. He seemed to have had said everything he needed to say that day, and if Niall pressed closer to him the next day at lunch and whispered closer to his ear than usual, well that was just a bonus. 

His high just continued two days later when Niall showed the B he got on his test, and suddenly Zayn had never been more proud of anything else he had ever done. His medal of honor was a kiss pressed to his check quickly as the blonde rushed out of the room. It burned for the rest of the day, and Zayn thought if this is what a burn feels like, than fire was a perfectly fine way to die as long as the flick of the flame looked like blonde hair and the smoke rising up sounded like a silent laugh only meant for him. 

His bliss faltered the next day when the blonde didn’t show up to school. It was all crushed when he came in with a purple bruise on the right side of his jaw and a black eye that looked like it was brand new. 

Zayn never thought about killing a man before, but it seemed like an appealing idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been a long time coming. I haven't abandoned it though, so it will eventually get finished. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with it.


	8. Know Where to Find Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn just wants to help his little bug. If only he would let him.

Zayn waited until math to try and talk to Niall. They had a sub that day, so it wasn’t like anyone was going to be doing anything anyways. He thought storming up to him when fury was still evident in his eyes probably wasn’t the best idea, so waiting was the best option. He could get himself under control. He just had to breathe. All that mattered was Niall. 

“Hey, bug,” he greeted, as he slid into the seat next to the blonde. Stay calm, he reminded himself. Niall didn’t respond, just slunk down further into his chair. “Niall?” He questioned. Zayn’s fingers itched to reach out and touch. Just to get his hands on his mate to make sure the rest of him was okay, make sure he wasn’t hurt any worse than the shiner on his face. But, he couldn’t touch. That wasn’t allowed right now. 

“You shouldn’t talk to me, Z.” Niall muttered. It didn’t even sound like he was talking to anyone but himself. 

“Why wouldn’t I talk to you?” Zayn replied. “All I want to do is talk to you.” 

Niall shook his head, and closed his eyes up tight. “Don’t say that.” 

“What’s going on, Niall?” Zayn’s arm went around the back of Niall’s chair, trying to pull him closer, but knowing he couldn’t really. When Niall flinched at the small contact, Zayn felt a stab behind his sternum that he thought heartbreak is supposed to feel like. He didn’t move his arm though. He didn’t think it was possible to. “Talk to me, Ni. Please.” 

Niall looked over with a mix of pity and perhaps sadness, but quickly looked away. “It’s bad if you talk to me.” 

“Why?” He shook his head in response. “Niall?” 

Niall sucked in breath. “I can’t tell you.” 

“Please, Niall. You’re scaring me.” Zayn ran his fingers lightly across the blonde’s shoulder, unable to control he insatiable urge to touch him. Niall didn’t flinch away this time. It almost made him look even sadder than he already was. 

“I’m not- My brother- I can’t-“ Niall sighed. He pushed his face into his hands like he was overwhelmed with what he was trying to say. “I can’t be around alphas,” he decided on. “My brother, it makes him very upset, and I’m just not allowed to be around your type.”  
Zayn flinched back. He had never been classed like that. Alphas were always on top. There was never a moment where he had to worry about what type he fit; his type was always the superior ones. But, it made sense, he supposed. Alphas were aggressive, impulsive. They could make bad decisions quickly, and hardly be held accountable. He knew he used to be bad news, but he would never in a million years hurt Niall. Never.

A thought flew into Zayn’s head before he could stop his mouth from asking. “Did you get hit because of me?” Niall pulled in on himself, and Zayn couldn’t help the flick of fury in the back of his skull. Breathe, he told himself. Getting mad with the omega around was not going to accomplish anything. “Did your brother hit you because you started hanging around me?” 

“I really liked hanging out with you,” Niall whispered. He looked over at the alpha then, and he could see the blue eyes that he swore he would drown in. Maybe this is what drowning felt like. Maybe his lungs were finally filling with something like water because he suddenly didn’t know if he could breathe. But then again, it also felt like burning alive. No one could touch what was his. _No one_.

“Niall,” he started slow. “No one has the right to hit you. Tell me who did this.” Niall shook his head. “Please, bug. Please, I just want to protect you.” 

“Why?”

Zayn thought he had experienced heartbreak before, but this was a new kind. His heart wasn’t breaking for him this time. 

“Ni,” he had to look away for a second, gather his thoughts. Breathe. He looked back up. “You are the most amazing person I have ever met in my life. I can’t think when you aren’t around because all I think about is you, and once you’re here, you’re even more distracting because all I can think about is touching you and what to say to make you laugh. And I- I just- I need you to be safe, okay? If you weren’t safe, I don’t know what I would do with myself. So please, bug, just let me help you.” 

“I think you’re so great, Zayn. If things were different, if they were better, I would take you in a heat beat. But I _can’t_. I’m sorry, Zayn. I’m so sorry.” Niall stood up then and gathered his things quickly. He bolted out of the room before Zayn really even processed what he was saying. 

He took a deep breath before running his hands over his face, his elbows on his knees. “Shit,” he muttered to himself. He has to fix this. He has to. He couldn’t let Niall go like that. This couldn’t be the end. 

Zayn took out his phone quickly, typing the numbers out quickly. 

“’Lo?” Harry answered. 

Zayn stood up and started packing his things. “Harry, meet me at the front of the school. Bring Liam. We got something we need to do.” He quickly left the room. 

If Harry was anything, he was loyal, and he was quick. This isn’t the first time that he had called the other alpha up in need of a favor, and he had always come. Zayn needed to get him a gift or something. Something to say thanks. He was a better friend then he probably deserved. 

“What’s up, mate?” Harry said as he walked up, his omega under his arm looking peeved and with Liam trailing behind them. “Not like you to need anything at this hour.” 

“I tried to talk to Niall-“

“You what?” Liam asked shocked. 

Zayn fixed his eyes on the beta, and suddenly he felt a certain type of anger that he hadn’t really felt for the beta before. He used to be jealous that he got to spend so much time with his mate, but now that jealousy was far away. “Did you know?” Zayn gripped onto Liam’s collar and pushed him into the wall they were standing next to. “Huh, did you know that they were hitting him? I swear to god, if you just stood by and did nothing, I’m going to-“ 

“I didn’t know! I swear. I swear I didn’t know. He wouldn’t tell me anything about his family at all.” Zayn growled at him, not believing what he was hearing. How could he not have known? Harry put a hand on the alpha’s shoulder, telling him to lay off. 

Louis finally spoke up then. “Zayn, mate, you beat Niall’s closest friend up right now, and I don’ think it will really help your case. Go from one abusive alpha to another, yeah, that ain’t gonna to happen. I’ll kick your arse myself.” 

Zayn looked up at the omega then. He bit back the growl that he had trained for him. Shouldn’t growl at am omega in front of his mate, he thought to himself. Louis was right, these guys were his friends. They were just trying to help. They were going to help. Breathe, he told himself. He let Liam go, who immediately stepped away from him. 

“Take me to his house.” Liam nodded quickly, and they were on their way. 

Zayn couldn’t think on the short walk there. His thoughts were consumed by the blonde. He hadn’t lied to him before. All he could think about was him when he was away. Zayn needed him to be okay. He was going to go crazy if he wasn’t. He was already going crazy. 

God, this wasn’t fair, he thought. Niall was so sweet. He was so good. He didn’t deserve this at all. Zayn, maybe he deserved it. Maybe he deserved to get beat for who he was. He was mean, hurtful, selfish, just a jerk really. He deserved this. Not Niall. Niall was good. Why was this happening to him? 

They made it to the house fairly quickly. Zayn stood in front of the house briefly, not knowing what to do. That is until they heard a loud crash from inside the house, followed by yelling. “Stay here,” Harry told the other two before the two alphas rushed into the house. 

The sight that was before them made his blood boil. They were in the kitchen, surrounded by broken glass of something that could have been dishware before. There was a man who looked similar to Niall standing over the omega, rage in his eyes. Niall was on the ground in the fetal position, blood seeping from cuts on his arms. 

“What the fuck is goin’ on here?” Zayn growled, quickly pushing the other alpha away from his omega. “What the fuck do you think you’re doin’?” He fisted his hands into the man’s shirt. He heard Harry behind him trying to calm Niall down, who had broken out into sobs. 

The alpha before him sneered at him. “Oh, are you the filthy alpha who turned my brother into a slut? Is this him, whore? The guy you decided was worth all this.”

“What did you call him?” Zayn bit back the urge to sock this guy right in the face, Louis words still ringing in his ears. He wasn’t going to be another abusive alpha. 

“You heard me,” the alpha spit in his face, and Zayn slammed him back into the wall behind him. 

The omega behind him whimpered. “Z, please.” Zayn looked back, saw the state of Niall. He looked so small in that moment. The bruises were still bright over his skin. His freckles were now blocked out by the blood underneath his fair face. His hair was streaked with blood, and the cuts on his arms looked like they were going to need stiches in order to heal up right. Zayn had to look away from him then. There was no way he was going to keep calm about this if he kept looking at the state the omega was in. He took a deep breath. 

“Harry, take Niall outside and call the police.” Harry made a noise of affirmation before he heard shuffling sounds that said they were going away. He looked back to the alpha before him. “You’re lucky. You hear me. You’re so lucky.” 

The man before him gave a dark chuckle. “Should I be scared of you? Is that what you are sayin’? I should be scared of the alpha who wants to take away my worthless brother? You want him, you can have him. He’s nothing. You’re nothing.” Zayn threw a swing. Just one, it wasn’t too hard, and it was quick. He could say it was part of the struggle. 

The police arrived quickly, and the medics with them stitched up Niall on the scene so he wouldn’t have to go to the hospital. They took his statement. Turns out his brother had a break down after his mother died over a decade ago, and started getting violent. It got worse as the years went on. The father, a weak beta, didn’t know what to do. He thought the change of scenery would help him adjust, get over himself. But, it only made it worse. The brother saw every alpha as a threat, and if either Niall or his father came home smelling like one, he would immediately go into a violent rage. 

“Do you have somewhere to stay for the night?” A nice, omega officer asked Niall, a calming hand rested over his shoulder. Niall’s eyes flicked up to where Zayn was sitting on the porch steps. “He can stay with me,” Liam responded, and Niall looked away to send the beta a grateful smile. 

It was time for the police to take Zayn’s statement, which went quickly. He stated that he had been courting Niall, and he asked him about the bruise on his eye and pieced in all together after that. He had just come to check on him when everything went down. It wasn’t a lie, and the police had no reason to think so. A little over two hours later, and everyone finally left the house, leaving the group of shocked teenagers there to fend for themselves, it seemed. 

Harry was the first one to leave, claiming he had to get Louis home. There was a round of hugs, and they said quick goodbyes before leaving. Liam nodded something to Niall, and then headed off into his own home only a few meters away. Then it was just Niall and Zayn. 

“You okay?” Zayn muttered, finally looking over at him.

Niall held onto his bandaged arm and nodded. “Thank you, you know, for helping me,” he whispered back. 

“Anything for you.” Zayn was fully facing the blonde now, looking at him carefully. He saw the blush spread across his cheeks. Zayn finally felt like he could breathe in the first time in days, and it took all his willpower not to just suck in more air, suck in the sweet smell of the omega before him. It seemed to only make the blonde blush harder. 

“You should let me take you out,” Niall said with a small smile. “Let me say thanks properly.” 

“Oh?” Zayn couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re takin’ me out now? I see how it is.”

“That a yes?” Niall asked, his smile bright now. 

Zayn nodded. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “That’s a yes.” 

“I’ll pick you up Thursday at seven then,” Niall responded confidently. 

“I have to wait all the way until Thursday?” Zayn groaned, finally closing the distance between the two, placing a hand on the other’s waist. “That’s in like an eternity.” 

“Nah,” Niall said, putting a hand on the arm around him. “You’re just being a drama queen.” 

“A drama queen, huh?” Niall nodded, and laughed lightly. Zayn shrugged. “Well, you aren’t too wrong. Unless, I’m next to Louis. We all know that he’s the biggest drama queen. Just don’t tell him that I said that. I think he might beat me up.” 

“Oh, of course,” Niall responded. “Louis is very scrappy when he wants to be. Your secret is safe with me.” He did the motions like he was locking his lips, and throwing away the key. Zayn knew he was gone when all he could think about it how he wanted to keep those lips open. 

“So, I’ll see you around then?” Zayn asked, a little bit of hope seeping into his voice. 

Niall nodded, face turning soft. “You know where to find me.” 

“Yeah,” Zayn whispered. “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just have the epilogue after this.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years down the road.

“Hey, bug,” Zayn whispered into his mate’s hair. Niall just groaned and turned over in his arms to shove his face under a pillow. “Nuh-uh, come on. Gotta get up, Ni.” 

“Five more minutes,” he mumbled in response. 

Zayn chuckled in response. “You don’t want to be late, do you? It’s a big day.” 

“I know damn well that Louis told us to be there half an hour earlier than we actually have to be there. Five more minutes,” Niall responded sleepily. 

Zayn huffed, but didn’t try and argue any more than that. Instead, he rolled on top of Niall’s back, nosing down his neck. He always smelled so good, Zayn decided, especially after they officially started living together a year ago. Now he smells like a mix of them all the time, and Zayn couldn’t be happier. 

It took them a while to get where they are right now. Too long, Zayn mused. They didn’t date too seriously throughout high school. Niall had to focus on himself. He went to therapy once a week until he went to college. But even though they didn’t go on dates too often, or decide what they were to each other, Zayn was satisfied with knowing that Niall was okay these days, getting better. It also helped knowing that Niall was his regardless of titles and amounts of PDA. It was just a feeling in his gut. He knew everything was going to be fine, and that was enough at the time. 

Niall lived with Liam until he moved a few towns to go to college. Zayn stayed close to home, though. He had to help raise his sisters, and he officially took over the mechanic shop. They talked often though. Zayn would visit every other weekend and they would call every few days. They also texted constantly. It wasn’t too bad. It seemed to be worse for Harry, though. Louis went to same school as Niall, and Harry stayed close to home, working with Zayn in the shop. God, those two were always so pathetic for each other, Zayn thought. Harry was always complaining about how much he missed his mate, and Zayn would just flick him in the back of the neck and told him to get back to work. 

And yet, here they are, five years later. Zayn couldn’t even imagine his life going this way a few years ago. He was supposed to be some bad ass who didn’t take shit from anyone. He was never going to settle down. But yet he was such a domestic these days, doting on his omega every chance he could get. 

He did everything to take care of his mate, and he thinks he did pretty alright. They had a roof over their heads, enough food to eat, family to hang around, plenty of love between the two of them. Their apartment was cozy, just a small two bedroom apartment downtown. It was twenty minutes by car from the shop, and a short ten minute walk from the music studio that Niall worked out of. A good compromise for the two of them. 

Zayn kissed Niall’s mark on his right shoulder before rolling off of him. “Come on, Ni. Gotta go. I’m not dealing with the wrath of Louis, not today.”

“Please,” Niall scoffed before sitting up. “We all know that Harry is way more on edge today than Lou.” 

Zayn looked over at his mate while pulling on his suit pants. He shrugged. Niall wasn’t wrong. “Still, gotta go. The best man can’t be late. Well, the best men can’t be late.” Niall groaned again, but quickly got up to put on the finely pressed suit that Louis picked out. 

The ceremony was beautiful. It was small and elegant, kinda like Louis. And, it was sickly sweet. Zayn swore he was going to get cavities just from how the two were looking at each other. Harry was the one that cried. Figures. Louis of course kept his cool, but during Harry’s vows, you could see a glimmer in his eyes that Louis will swear weren’t tears. 

Both Niall and Zayn’s speeches were shot at the reception. Both pretty similar to each other about how happy they were that their best friends were finally making honest men out of each other, and how they were excited for the next step in their lives, knowing kids were coming sooner than later. 

It was towards to end of the evening. Harry and Louis were swaying to a soft song on the dance floor. Harry was whispering into Louis’ ear where his head was resting on Harry’s shoulder. 

“They look so happy, don’ they?” Niall whispered to Zayn where they were both spinning slowly on the dance floor. 

“Yeah,” Zayn nodded. “They do.” 

“Makes you kinda excited, doesn’t it?” Niall asked with a grin on his face. 

Zayn looked down to the ring on Niall’s finger, still fairly new but never a real surprise. “Yeah,” he said with a smile. “It does.” He kissed his mate softly and knew nothing would make him happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's weird that it is over. It's been like two years, and this was just supposed to be a crazy story that would get me through the summer, and yet, here I am, in college. Being like an adult, but not too real of one. Well, thank you for everyone who went on this journey with me. It's been one hell of a ride. [I'm always willing to talk headcannons with you if you ever decide that you just don't want the story to be over. ](http://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
